Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of "Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back" Cast * Luke Skywalker - Matt (Cyberchase) * Princess Leia - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Old Ben Kenobi - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) * Yoda - Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) * Han Solo - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Chewbacca - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * C3-PO - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * R2-D2 - Timon (The Lion King) * Darth Vader - Skulker (Danny Phantom) * Emperor Palpatine - Prince Aragon (Danny Phantom) * Stormtroopers - Robots (Sonic) * Lando Calrissian - Jake (The Rescuers) * Boba Fett - Vinnie (Thomas and Friends) * Wampa - Bear (Balto) * Capt. Firmus Piett - Nantucket (TUGS) * Adm. Kendel Ozzel - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) * Darth Sidious - Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Captain Needa - Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") * Echo Base Officer - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) * General Veers - King Koopa (Mario) * General Rieekan - Toadsworth (Mario) * and more Gallery Matt in Cyberchase.jpg|Matt as Luke Skywalker Miss-bianca-carousel.jpg|Miss Bianca as Princess Leia Robin Hood Disney Friar Tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck as Old Ben Kenobi AkuAku still.png|Aku Aku as Yoda Bernard 2.jpg|Bernard as Han Solo Spike-1.jpg|Spike as Chewbacca HWC Pumbaa3.png|Pumbaa as C3PO Saskatchewan Timon9.png|Timon as R2D2 Skulkerrender.png|Skulker as Darth Vader Mr-Colonel-heller-e1357357779516.jpg|Colonel Heller as Darth Sidious Eggman's robots.png|Robots as Stormtroopers Jake from The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Jake as Lando Calrissian Vinnie.png|Vinnie as Boba Fett The Bear (Balto).png|Bear as Wampa NantucketHeader.png|Nantucket as Capt. Firmus Piett Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as Captain Needa Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Echo Base Officer Dr. Eggman in Sonic X.jpg|Dr. Eggman as General Veers King Koopa.png|King Koopa as General Veers Toadsworth_artwork_--_Super_Mario_Sunshine.PNG|Toadsworth as General Rieekan Sound Effects and Programs for The Empire Strikes Back List (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav *Hit03.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 Soundtrack For The Empire Strikes Back *1. 20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension (Alfred Newman, 1954) *2. Main Title/The Imperial Probe (Extended Version) *3. Luke's Escape *4. Luke's Rescue *5. The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) *6. The Battle in the Snow *7. Luke's First Crash *8. The Rebels Escape Again *9. The Asteroid Field *10. Yoda's Theme *11. Han Solo and the Princess *12. The Training of a Jedi Knight *13. The Magic Tree *14. Yoda and the Force *15. City in the Clouds *16. Lando's Palace *17. The Duel *18. Hyperspace *19. Finale/End Credits *20. Drawing the Battle Lines/Leia's Instructions *21. Attack Position *22. Crash Landing *23. Carbon Freeze/Luke Pursues the Captives/Departure of Boba Fett *24. Losing a Hand *25. Ewok Celebration (Film Version)/End Titles (Film Version) Trivia *This will use the Original Unaltered Empire Strikes Back audio and footage throughout the entire fifth movie. *Matt's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire fifth movie. *Skulker's lightsaber will be red, and will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire fifth movie. *When Skulker tells Matt to join him and that he will complete his training, he'll say a new line 'You must be that little Jedi brat who was taught how to become a Jedi. It's simply incredible.', and when Matt says that he will not join his enemy, Skulker will say 'I think that's the worst thing I've ever heard.'. Skulker tells Matt that Friar Tuck never told him what happened to his father, and when Matt tells him that Friar Tuck has told Matt enough and thinks that Skulker killed him.', Skulker says that he is Matt's father. A stunned Matt says 'No. No.' and will say 'I failed, guys. I'm sorry I failed.'. Skulker will then say 'Have you been fighting me your whole life, only to fail now? How marvellous.' And when Matt yells 'Noooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooo!', Skulker will say 'Yes!' in Brain's voice from Pinky and the Brain and will say 'Are you still trying to win? Good heavens. You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It is your destiny. Join me, or else your overdeveloped sense of vengeance will get you into trouble someday.'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon